


How Oshitari joined the other team

by Quente



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough being heterosexual at Hyoutei. All the sneaking around... and the embarrassment of coming out...</p><p>[Once upon a time, someone asked me to write Dirty Pair Het style. (But Oshitari is still seme!)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Oshitari joined the other team

She was tall and bookish. He was short and outgoing. They met on the street courts one day, both in Hyoutei uniforms, and blinked at each other for a moment.

"Mukahi Gakuto?" She mumbled, pushing up her glasses (which she didn't need, but which were a helpful way to hide from the world). "Aren't you on the tennis team?"

"Yeah, who're you, a fangirl?" The boy grinned, flipping his hot little strawberry haircut that he knew was more fashionable than hers.

"Oshitari Yuushiko," she murmured, low and quiet. Strange, their voices might almost be the same pitch -- hers was low for a girl. "And --" she let her voice go a little soft and purring, "Yeah, I'm a fangirl." She might be bookish, but she wasn't shy when she knew what she wanted. 

"So what is it?" Mukahi eyed her.

"I want to play a match," she said, excitement growing in her dark eyes.

Mukahi stared at her. "I'm a regular, you know," he said. "You want me to wipe the court with you?"

Oshitari Yuushiko just grinned.

 

Much later, they were sitting next to each other on the bleachers, sweat dripping down Oshitari's neck to pool at the edges of her bra -- dripping down Mukahi's back to form a spot of wet on his shirt.

Oshitari handed him a spare water bottle, and he took it without a word. He handed her a towel. She dried her face in it, inhaling the very faint scent of his sweat, soap, tennis bag.

Then he slid his sharp eyes sideways and really looked at her, took in the athletic legs topped by the short Hyoutei girl's tennis team skirt, the fitted jersey top in grey Hyoutei colors neatly restraining uncomfortably large breasts. And then up to her face.

Mukahi gently touched a lock of Oshitari's hair. "What color is this?"

She grinned. "I dye it blue."

Mukahi leaned closer, put his nose against it. "Blueberry," he said, smiling.

Oshitari flushed, just a little, and nodded. 

The match had been a tie.

*

There was a lot of sneaking around that took place when you dated across the sexes at Hyoutei. Since almost all of the men's tennis team was gay, Mukahi swiftly learned to hate the happy couples that made out with abandon in the regular's locker room. He went so far as to pinch Shishido's ass whenever Ohtori had him pinned, out of jealousy more than spite. 

Mukahi's own double's partner, Taki, yearned after him to no avail; Mukahi had found his true partner -- and to Mukahi's great chagrin, Oshitari was a girl. Sure, he'd THOUGHT he was gay, but Oshitari seemed to know him like nobody else did, and slowly but surely seduced him into...straightness?

Heterosexuals had to sneak around. Not only could girls get pregnant, but strict Japanese dads had it on the school's word of honor that their precious girl-children wouldn't EVER get molested by those evil Hyoutei boys.

But luckily, Oshitari was smart. She had the whole school wired -- from the schedule of the classrooms to the placement of the janitor's keys at night, and if they needed time and space she could find it. They just had to lie, sneak and steal to get there.

It did add an element of excitement to their adventures.

"You sure about this?" Mukahi looked at the plate on the door skeptically. Sakaki Sensei's office seemed a little dangerous even to him.

Oshitari's eyes flashed darkly. "You think I don't know what I'm doing?" she purred, and Mukahi felt that thrill again, that shiver down his spine. The girl had him thoroughly wound around her finger.

"Fine," he nodded. It was a big night, after all. They'd brought...all the stuff necessary...to...

As soon as they got inside Oshitari was on him, her fingers wrapping around his butt, her face leaning down to his to press kisses to his cheek, ear, lips.

"H-hey --" he laughed, wrestling her back. He looked around at the familiar office, made strange by the late hour and the darkness. "Let's get to the couch at least." Ahh, Kantoku's "casting couch" -- where so many boys battled their way into regulars.

Oshitari removed herself long enough to lead the shorter boy over to the couch. She pushed him down onto it and straddling his legs. And then she grinned down at him. "Unless you'd rather be on top?"

Gakuto blushed up at her. "You know...that I don't," he said, rather softly, and she nodded, brushing his hair away from his face.

They kissed for a long time, exploring all of the familiar realm of face and neck and hands and hair. Went a little further and unbuttoned their shirts. Gakuto played with all that breast and wished, for a strange yearning second, that it was a smoothly muscled chest he was playing with, but -- he liked it anyway, because it was Yuushiko's, and that meant it was his pair of tits.

And then, blushing ever so slightly, they removed more clothing. At this point, Oshitari stared into Mukahi's eyes with a bit of confusion.

"Er --" she said, huskily.

"Y-yeah?" Mukahi was painfully hard at that point, didn't care what they did, who did who, or what happened where.

"Turn over, darlin'," she said with a wicked grin, fishing into her schoolbag for something.

And then, face flushing, Mukahi understood: he was losing his virginity first.

*

Oshitari lost her virginity slightly later on, Mukahi climbing over her blushing and slightly shy. She cried out in pain, and he groaned out an apology -- it was good, it was fine, the plumbing felt sweet and welcoming despite the tightness. 

"I'll...make it up to you..." he gasped, and finished quickly. Pulled out slowly, dropped to his knees, and let his tongue softly stroke the red away. It looked raw, it looked sore, it probably matched Mukahi's own backside. 

Yuushiko fisted her hand in his hair and moaned out his name when she came -- again and again -- and he felt as though their first time had not been in vain. 

*

They came out to the tennis team at a victory party.

Mukahi lead the girl in by the hand, nearly dragging her.

The whole team of regulars stopped mid-sentence and stared.

"Oshitari Yuushiko," she drawled with a wink, staring down at Atobe. 

Atobe blinked back, and then he smirked at Mukahi. "Aa, now I see the appeal."

Mukahi stepped between them. "Hands off," he said firmly. 

Atobe raised his eyebrows, and Oshitari chuckled, grasping her boyfriend by the shoulders and pulling him up close. "He knows," she whispered into Gakuto's ear. 

And Shishido reached up and firmly pinched Mukahi's ass.

"At least my seme has a dick," Shishido smirked, and a second later noted in a dazed way that the girl had to be some kind of tensai, because her fist sure flew out like lightning...

"Even without one," Oshitari said firmly, "mine is still bigger than yours."


End file.
